Drama
by Kurokochii Uchiha
Summary: Baca kalau penasaran.


~ Too Good at Goodbyes ~

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki umur kisaran 17 tahun tengah berjalan dengan tatapan kosong di jalan kota Seoul, tak sedikit para gadis menatap ke arahnya.

Bukan karena jelek, malah wajahnya jauh dikatakan di atas rata-rata, dengan hidung mancung, kulit sedikit coklat berbeda dengan orang Korea lainnya yang berkulit putih pucat.

Iris hitam tajam, bibir alami sewarna buah cherry itu seakan mengundang para gadis-gadis untuk menciumnnya.

Namun sepertinya para gadis-gadis itu harus berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya, karena dengan wajah dingin nan datar sebagian mereka merasa enggan untuk mendekat.

"Hey! Kau pemuda yang di sana!"Teriak sebuah suara tertuju pada pemuda tampan ini.

Mengetahui kalau yang dipanggil adalah dirinya pemuda dengan surau coklat tua itu berhenti sejenak sambil membalikkan badannya, di saat yang bersamaan pemuda itu melihat dua orang laki-laki yang menggunakan jas yang cukup mahal.

"Ne, ada apa Paman?"Tanya pemuda ini dengan sopan.

"Apa kau mau ikut audisi menjadi artis?"Tanya salah satu dari laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Artis? Artis apa?"

"Menjadi boyband, sebenarnya kami kekurangan satu personil. Jadi apa kau mau ikut?"

Pemuda tampan ini berfikir sejenak, entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Sedangkan ke dua paruh baya itu masih setia menunggu jawaban pemuda beruntung ini.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut"Putus pemuda ini membuat ke dua paruh baya itu tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh datang besok pagi ke kantor BIG HIT atau kau bisa menggunakan alamat ini"Jelas laki-laki paruh baya disebelahnya.

"Siapa nama mu anak muda?"Tanyanya.

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Paman"Sebut pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung.

.  
.

Di dalam sebuah drom yang cukup luas berjejer beberapa kursi yang tentu saja digunakan untuk duduk, di sana beberapa pemuda tampan tengah duduk sambil mendengarkan ucapan seorang laki-laki paruh baya didepannya itu.

" Mulai besok akan ada lagi anggota tambahan, jadi aku mohon kalian menyambutnya dengan baik"Jelas laki-laki paruh baya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Setelahnya, ke dua paruh baya yang berdiri di depan pemuda-pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang dibilang mendekati sempurna itu keluar dari dalam Drom.

"Kira-kira siapa anggota baru itu?"Tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi rendah di antar ke enam anggota itu.

"Mana aku tau, kau kira aku Manajer"Ketus pemuda dengan kulit lebih putih dari pada lainnya.

"Kau itu terlalu jutek, nanti pengemarmu lari lagi"Ucap pemuda memiliki wajah lonjong namun tampan itu.

"Aku juga penasaran, dengannya sampai PD-ssi mengajaknya bergabung"Sambut pemuda dengan wajah yang imut dan memiliki gigi kelinci.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita latihan lagi, Mv baru kita akan di keluarkan dalam waktu dekat"Ajak Pemuda dengan lesung pipi yang manis di ke dua pipinya.

"Benar, ayo kita latihan lagi"Balas antusias pemuda yang lebih tua dari pada pemuda lainnya.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan hoondie hitam berjalan dengan tenang dengan datar memasuki sebuah rumah yang minimalis itu.

"Dasar wanita Jalang! Apa saja kerjamu hari ini sehingga tak membawa uang pulang!"Bentak sebuah suara begitu keras membuat pemuda dengan kaos putih dibalut jaket berhoondie itu berhenti berjalan.

Tak lama setelahnya ia berjalan dengan pelan memuju ke sumber suara, ketika berada di ujung pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang berumur kisaran tiga puluhan tak lain adalah Ayahnya tanpak tengah menjambak rambut seorang wanita berumur sama tak lain juga Ibunya yang tengah terduduk di lantai.

"Kenapa kau diam, jalang!"Bentak marah laki-laki itu.

"A-aku ja-janji beso-sok aka-akan membawakan m-mu u-u-uang"Balas lirih Ibu Taehyung sambil sesekali meringis.

Melihat kejadian itu, Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Bahkan tak luput membuat telapak tangannya mengeluarkan darah akibat terlalu kuat ditekan.

Tak terlihat sedikitpun ekspresi kesakitan dari pemuda dengan surai coklat itu, bahkan wajahnya kini menunjukkan kemarahan yang amat besar.

Iris hitamnya tiba-tiba membeliak terkejut saat melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat, di mana Ayahnya menarik dengan keras surai hitam panjang Ibunya kemudian mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok.

"Argh~ s-s-sakitt"

Tahyung sangat yakin kalau kepala ibunya saat ini tengah berdarah, namun nampaknya sang Ayah belum puas menyiksa Ibunya.

Laki-laki itu kembali menendang bagian pinggang Ibu Taehyung dengan sangat keras, semua itu menimbulkan amarah membunuh dari sosok pemuda tampan ini.

Dengan langkah yang cepat sehingga membuat ke dua orang tuannya tak dapat merespon kedatangan Taehyung, bahkan saat dengan kekuatan penuh ia melayangkan pukulannya ke arah sang Ayah.

Mereka kemudian berkelahi dengan sangat sengitnya, kini tubuh mulus Taehyung telah terdapat begitu banyak luka-luka yang disebabkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

"Dasar anak sialan, tak tau diuntung!"Bentak laki-laki itu

"Kau sama saja dengan jalang itu, sama-sama tak berguna!"Bentaknya lagi.

Tubuh Taehyung sedikit terhuyung ke arah sebuah meja yang terdapat banyak sisa botol minuman yang telah kosong, Taehyung pasti yakin kalau Ayahnya seperti ini akibat kembali meminum minuman haram itu.

Seolah dituntun sendiri tangan Taehyung mengambil salah satu botol minuman yang berada disebelahnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit dan remuk ditubuhnya secara bersamaan.

Taehyung berjalan ke arah Ayahnya sambil mengacungkan botol itu ke arah Ayahnya.

 _ **Pyarr...**_

Tanpa ragu-ragu Taehyung memukul tengkuk Ayahnya hingga botol itu pecah berkeping-keping. Seolah tak puas hanya dengan menghantam kepala Ayahnya, Tahyung kemudian menusukkan pecahan botol itu ke arah perut laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan berutal.

Bahkan kini kaos putih dibalut hoondie hitam telah penuh dengan bercak merah yang berasal dari tubuhnya tubuh Ayahnya

"Argghhhh"Teriak kesakitan laki-laki itu.

"Taehyung apa yang kau lakukan!"Pekik Ibunya membuat Taehyung secara refleks melepas atasan botol yang ia pegang.

Dengan tangan gemetar laki-laki dengan iris hitam itu mundur secara perlahan, hingga ia merasakan pelukan ibunya dari belakang membuat Taehyung balas memeluk Ibunya sambil terisak dengan pelan bersama Ibunya.

"Eomma, aku membunuh Appa"Bisik Taehyung.

"Tidak, kau tak sengaja melakukan hal itu, Tae"Balas Ibunya sambil mengelus surai coklat putra semata wayangnya itu agar tenang.

Dengan tatapan kosong Taehyung menatap tubuh kaku Ayahnya yang sama sekali tak ada pergerakan, entah ia hanya pingsan atau sudah mati.

"Tenang lah Tae, takkan terjadi apa-apa"Bisik lagi Ibunya.

Namun Taehyung tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan sang ibu, karena ia sangat tau. Akan ada hal yang besar akan terjadi saat mereka melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

.  
.

See You

Note : Ini ff pertama aku yang bertema K-pop, sorry buat readers kalo bahasa Korea gue kaku karena gak terlalu bisa ?.

Jangan lupa juga tonton mv ff aku ini di You Tube kak Lisa Sun ?.

Mohon ? kasi Koment kalo bisa karena ini ff pertama gue...


End file.
